


Freckles

by Ninarweems



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninarweems/pseuds/Ninarweems
Summary: Just a little poem Cas wrote about Dean





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This got stuck in my head so I figured I'd write it and post it, no matter how horrible just so it'd stop plaguing all my thoughts. ♡

"Freckles"

High cheekbones and glistening emeralds, framed by soft brown waves;  
The curved corners of a delicate mouth, years of laughter showing through;  
Love, pure and simple, is the only thing I know, as I lie awake at night and identify your constellations;  
Your freckles paint a picture that is worth a thousand words;   
Yet the only words I find worthy for you tonight, I let out on a whisper;   
They kiss your skin and fade into the night, I can only hope you remember


End file.
